Discovery
by mouldycuppatea
Summary: Inside : Review Please!Rated T if your Marissa and Ryan fans a good one to read. .
1. Chapter 1

In an attempt at helping a friend, Bella Cooper gets blamed for the accident of her fall from the roof of the High School, causing catastrophic events to occur. Follow Bella as she deals with the lies of her 'mother' and her betrayal. Ent Ryan and Marissa.

After the claim of Marissa's death Ryan moved on to marry Taylor, he hasn't spoken to Julie in years, he couldn't seeing as everything reminded him of Marissa. Except Marissa didn't die...Marissa was pregnant and found the way she could escape without ruining his life...and well Marissa didn't keep the baby with great regret, but Julie wouldn't let her get rid of it...hmm now who would the baby be?! Yup you guessed it right...wait until they all find out. P.s Review! And I suck at summaries! Jess (: x

3 Months Ago

Her footsteps echoed across the corridor, reflection shining against the newly waxed floor. Isabella Cooper was in trouble again, this time it was not her fault. "What are you doing out again? You gotta' hall pass?" Screwing her face up, she shook her head almost immediately. "Shut the hell up Zack, I gotta' go see the principal..." Raising a speculating brow Zack almost grinned in delight. "Oh of course, your little stunt in P.E...Nicely done Cooper if I didn't say so myself." Shoving past him with a look of disgust Isabella sauntered off in the direction of the office in which she so desperately tried to avoid for the past hour and a half. "Oi! I wern't done talkin' with you...You don't have a hall pass, so you're in detention...for the rest of the week 'cause I feel like it...caphice?" Letting out a groan of frustration Bella continued walking, muttering under her breath, "Fucker."

The dreaded Eighth grade, the terrible teens, or that's what her mother had called it. Bella had thought it great, at least until today...Having had a history when it came to trouble, when it came to it, nobody believed her, even if she had done it or not. Letting her fist brush against the glass pane of the principals door, Bella paused, collecting herself. Sternly the voice spoke, as if out of breath. "Enter." Breathing a sigh of expectancy Bella let herself in, stepping into the cool of the office. Every time she had been here she could remember it being cool, well cold for that matter, she had almost been expecting to see Principal Bull sitting there, her bun neatly tied up so that her face looked as though it had been lifted to make her look 'younger' Letting herself linger in the doorway for only a moment, Bella moved towards the frayed arm chair, put there to make it seem more inviting...yet the feel of it was getting old now, especially for Bella seeing as she had been in here plenty of times. Opening her mouth up to speak, Bull slammed a file down onto the desk. "Never seen anything like it in my life!" Shaking her head Bella groaned in protest. "You have it wrong...I didn't do it!" Bull let a laugh fall past her lips. "One teacher saw and we have eye witness students, don't you think you have hurt that girl bad enough for you to now go lying about it?" Standing up almost as quickly as she had sat down Bella shook her head. "I'm telling the truth! She fell, I tried grabbing her." Eyes full of anger the woman in which was standing over her grabbed her quickly, shaking her. "Enough Isabelle! I have had enough of this!" Pushing her off she moved to the door. "Mom! Stop it...I didn't do it..." Through her tears she shook her head. "How could you not believe me?" Julie Cooper let out a shaky sigh. "Oh Bells, I do believe you, but how would it look if I wasn't to take action, they would sue the ass off of me..." Shoving her arm from Julies grasp Bella glared with hatred...never had she hated her mother as much as she did now? "So what then? You're going to expel me or something!?" With the stern cold look that was Julie Cooper she spoke. "Yes." Disbelief shone in the girls eyes, as if she had just been disowned. "You're not my mother." Without another word Bella stormed out, slamming the door behind her, causing the glass to shake in its own anger. The once cold look turned to a look of resentment. "I know..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day-Isabella's POV_

_01.12 _

_Mom sent me off to England, hoping for me to follow in the footsteps of my sister Kaitlin, yet we all know how unhappy she were when she was here. Sorry I haven't kept up to date, I've been so busy with work, and they never give you a chance to have time to yourself!_

_England-consists of rain-and well rain...It's constant, apart from when were in Gym (here it's called 'Physical Education'...P.E for short) and even when were in Gym they force us to do it in the rain. "I've made some pretty awesome friends. René' and Samuel... Sam for short, although I wind him up with his name. I haven't spoken to Mom a lot since, there are too many issues to work out, although I'm leaving for Christmas break soon-oh the joy! Seth and Summer are going to be there though at Christmas, with Sandy and Kirsten...I haven't seen them for years! And then Sophie who is a year and a half younger than me will be there, I FB her sometimes, when were aloud. There are so many rules here, yet I don't think I want to get kicked out of here just yet...it's getting interesting._

_Well bye for now, René and I(me and Rene)are going to walk into town to see the lights being put up. _

_Bella x _

_2 weeks later_

"_Bella!? Are you coming? You know Arthur will be mad if were late, he may be a great teacher, but patience he does not have. Letting her fingers twiddle through her hair in attempt to control it, Bella opened her bedroom door, letting the key dangle from her neck, a neat idea in which Summer had given her. Making her way over to Rene she grinned. "Ok, I'm ready, how long is this going to go on for?" Rolling her eyes Rene grinned. "Oh Bella your such a fool, you know you enjoy it really, besides your moms come all the way to watch." Snorting slightly she shook her head. "Please my mom has only come here to make sure I get on the plane home." Shrugging Rene lead the way up to the stone steps leading into the courtyard. It were lit up by lanterns, Christmas lights and ice sculptures, yet Bella seemed to hide the excitement with a bored expression "Are we really going to do it here? It's so cold!" Rene's had lit up, her face glowing. "Who cares? Isn't it amazing?" Shrugging Bella let her fingers pull her hair from her face. "I don't think I can do this." Moving her head quickly back to hers Rene grinned. "Of course you can, your amazing!" Pulling her towards the crowd in which had gathered Rene grinned. "Sir! I found her." With pure delight Arthur nodded. "Get into position then Bella, things are going to start." Nodding Bella moved towards her seat, adjusting it slightly getting the right height. Fingers flexing she stared hard at the score for a moment before playing, a soft rhythmic pattern of twists and turns, colours of blue and white, purple. _

_Sat in the crowd, the surprise on Julie Coopers face broadened, on either side of her sat Seth, with Summer sitting next to him, on the other side Kaitlin, Sandy and Kirsten...followed by Sophie and two other people who she were yet to meet. Taylor Townsend and Ryan Atwood..._

_The chat of the crowd were loud and joyful after the events of the occasion, congratulations were being passed around. "You did good kid." Flicking her head round, Bella's eyes widened. "Kaitlin!? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Before any answers were exchanged a arm was wrapped around the girl. "Seth! SUMMER!" Squealing Beth darted into the open arms, a laugh escaping her parted lips. "I can't believe it, why are you all here?" It were Julie who spoke up first. "Well, we all wanted to come and see this, plus Dr Roberts has a place out here...Were spending it here, all of us."_

_02/12_

_11:08 PM _

_Well that was something completely unexpected...I was kind of hoping to go home for the holidays, at least it's not as cold there. I cannot believe everyone came...I bet it was mom's idea out of guilt...Oh well. I can't believe how well it went either! I have never been so scared in my entire life, but I loved the rush it gave you...the piano is amazing! I'm so tired, I think i'm going to cut it short, i'll finish writing tomorrow..._

_Oh-one more thing...There were two other people with my mother today-I have never seen them before...Kaitlin assures me that there nice...although they hardly said two words to me all night. Wankers. (English swear word) Well goodnight!_

_Bella x_


End file.
